


K/S BigBang Art Entry

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse





	K/S BigBang Art Entry

Wow, I get to be the first poster in a BigBang! (giggles nervously)  
Well, I thought about doing something slashy, but my Muses had other ideas because I could not get the episode, “A Piece of the Action”, and Jim and Spock dressed up as gangsters out of my mind. Soooo…..per my usual custom of unveiling new art through a series of WIP commentaries, I present, “Sharp Dressed Men”.

I started off with this rough graphite sketch to create a one-of-a-kind drawing of Spock and Kirk dressed in their gangster attire:

 

Once the sketch was done, I decided to start off with coloring something easy like the hats and ties. I was seriously dreading drawing the pin-stripes on the suites. Did you know that Kirk’s hat actually has fir on it? I hope you can see that little detail.

The picture is now done except for the all important background! I’m happy about how the faces came out because I am not accustomed to drawing faces that small. It’s much harder to draw good likenesses, for me, when the face measures less than 2 inches.

 

 

And here is “Sharp Dressed Men”.

 

 

Yeah, so like a previous year, I thought I was done. And just like a previous year, the ever-gorgeous Chris Pine demanded his share of art adoration too. I felt compelled to dig up an abandoned piece that, IMO, was ruined when I accidentally spilled some water on the face. A lot of people said I should finish it, but I just couldn’t see that at the time.

 

 

Here is the finished piece entitled, “Kirk, Out of Darkness”. It’s still water damaged, but I hope the finished product is still enjoyable to view.

 

 

 


End file.
